There are known various types of crimped terminal connections in which an electrically conductive crimped element, generally a crimped sleeve, is connected to an conductor in a mechanical and electrically conductive manner. The conductor generally has a plurality of conductor wires. A significant function of the crimped connection is to produce a low electrical resistance between the crimped element and the conductor.